heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Camp Wawanakwa
Camp Wawanakwa was the campsite at which Total Drama Island, Total Drama: Revenge of the Island and Total Drama All-Stars took place. It was located on an island somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario, before it sank into the lake in the The Final Wreck-ening. Features Located in the main camp area are two cabins, one for each team and divided down the middle for boys and girls. a communal bathroom, an outhouse that also serves mainly as a confessional, and the main lodge, where the campers would meet every day for their regular meals. Just west of the main camp site was the campfire pit, where elimination ceremonies were held. The only way onto the island was by boat or plane, normally coming to rest at the Dock of Shame. Landmarks Other additional landmarks included the forest (which became known as "The Mutant Forest of Terror in season four), and the cave. Aside from the main camp, most of the island was filled with trees and mountains, one of the most famous being the large one thousand-foot-high mountain. Surrounding the island's location is a large lake known as Lake Wawanakwa. On the other side of the lake is Boney Island. Arts and Crafts Center The Arts and Crafts Center is a building that has appeared during the course of Total Drama Island. Its main purpose was to store items that could be used for recreational purposes or items for challenges and as a shed for Chef's four-wheeler. Chris also mentions that it was originally used as an outhouse. Geoff mentions the Arts and Crafts Center in Up the Creek, saying that he made a present for Bridgette in it; the present was a poorly-glued, heart-shaped loose change bowl with a torn picture of Geoff wrapping his arm around DJ and another torn picture of Bridgette. It reads, "I hope you think of me whenever you drop loose change into this" on the back. Bridgette, Courtney, and DJ all react negatively to it. It makes its only physical appearance in That's Off the Chain! when the campers are building their bikes for the challenge. They used random pieces laying around in the building to build their bikes. The center was where Chef Hatchet stored his four-wheeler; however, Lindsay dismantled the four-wheeler and hooked up its engine to Heather's bike, because of their alliance. The center was also known to be messy, Duncan even joked and called it the "Arts and Craps Center." The Arts and Crafts Center is last mentioned in Camp Castaways when Chris tells the remaining campers to arrive there the next day since it was the only remaining activity left available due to the rain. However, it does not happen due to the flood. Other locations Other notable locations located on the island included: *The dodgeball court *The stage *A waterfall *The mudpit *The Boathouse *Obstacle Course *Mt. Looming Tragedy *A cemetery *Abandoned Mine *A swamp *Mt. Chrismore *A junkyard *Chrisiseum *The rope bridge *The Moats of Doom History Not much is known about the history of Camp Wawanakwa but according to Chris, as mentioned in The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean, years ago he found actual treasure on the island, and by using it he bought the island for his show. Total Drama Island The forest surrounding the camp was home to many of the recurring and particularly dangerous animals on the show, such as the bears and the Sasquatchanakwa. The campgrounds themselves were loathed by nearly all of the campers, as the cabins were filled with roaches, the food is disgusting and the bathrooms were absolutely repulsive. In order to get the campers to even arrive on the show, Chris had lied to them by saying it was a five-star resort. Interestingly, on an island right next to the camp was a fancy resort known as the Playa Des Losers, to which campers would be shipped once they were eliminated from the game. Total Drama Action With the second season taking place at an abandoned film lot, Chris leaves the camp behind. However, in Beach Blanket Bogus, they return to the beach by bus (which further suggests that Camp Wawanakwa is not on an actual island) for their second and possible tie-breaker. Despite this, none of the regular landmarks of the camp were shown. The cast returns to Camp Wawanakwa once again in Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen for their martial arts based challenges; this time, the forest and one of the landmarks was shown in this episode. The cast returned two episodes later in Top Dog; the challenge is to find a way back to the film lot with their animals while avoiding booby traps. The island's final appearance of the season was in The Aftermath: IV. Chris and Chef Hatchet were escorted there via Lame-o-sine, due to Chris giving the driver bad directions, after rushing to try to get in the Total Drama Aftermath studio. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Total Drama: Revenge of the Island takes place at Camp Wawanakwa with an entirely new cast. The camp was abandoned after Total Drama Island ended, and then transformed into a toxic waste dump full of genetic-altering toxic waste. The grass and trees have taken on a yellow hue and the dock is rickety. Many mutated creatures now roam the island, displaying strange abilities. At the end of the season in Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown, after the campers have departed with Chef, the EPA and several bio-hazard experts arrive to seize control of Camp Wawanakwa, placing it and its inhabitants under quarantine by order of the government due to the enormous damage the dumping of the waste inflicted on the environment. They also place Chris under arrest for his role in contaminating the island. Total Drama All Stars A year after the previous season, the island is finally cleared of toxic waste and is safe to be used for another season. After being bailed out of prison, Chris brings several of the most beloved contestants from both casts and puts them in yet another season to fight for one million dollars. In The Final Wreck-ening, the island sinks after Chef uses a land drill for the final challenge, necessitating its replacement by Pahkitew Island. Possible phoniness While many hints have been given that the island was fake, there is still some debate as to what the true nature of the island was. In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, Courtney accidentally runs into a large backdrop wall of a forest, with a burger joint on the outside of the wall. Believing the island is fake, she scales the wall and discovers that the "island" had been close to civilization and the entire camp was a set made to fool the campers into thinking it was a real island. In Beach Blanket Bogus, Chris takes the contestants to the beach by bus. More evidence that the island was false is that in Top Dog, the cast arrived at the island by bus and that the challenge is to find a way back to the film lot, which would be impossible since the film lot was not on the island. Finally, in The Aftermath: IV, Chef and Chris accidentally drove to Camp Wawanakwa. However, this may have been a joke to exaggerate Chris's poor navigation skills. However, there has been a full aerial view of the island (most prominently in X-Treme Torture), and it clearly depicts it as an island with nothing more than a few smaller islands around it and no mainland nearby. However, as it is a TV show in the Total Drama universe as well, the editors may have edited out any mainland from the shots. The issue is further confused by the fact that the island sinks in The Final Wreck-ening. Trivia *This is the first location that the contestants were introduced to in Total Drama. *This is currently the only location that is the main setting of two or more seasons. *Total Drama World Tour and Total Drama: Pahkitew Island are the only seasons in which Camp Wawanakwa is not visited. *However, it is briefly seen in two never-before-seen clips in Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water and Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon. *It also makes a brief appearance in the beginning of So, Uh This Is My Team? during the recap. *Blaineley is the only contestant from the first two generations to never set foot on the island. Category:Heroic Locations